Actions Guy
by Mandarax
Summary: Fast paced conversations can leave a girl breathless.


Action Guy

By Mandarax

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Seriously.

Summary – Fast paced conversations can leave a girl breathless.

Author's note 1 – Brownie points to whoever can guess where parts of this one-shot were borrowed from. Also, gotta love fast paced conversations that only Aaron Sorkin can write/produce (hint hint lol).

Author's note 2 – ff net says I haven't posted anything since January 2011. Here's to hoping my Muse is back!

~SG1~SG1~

"I have a question about this report."

She looked up from her computer, where she'd been typing away tirelessly, to find him framed in the doorway, arms crossed, a manila folder held simply between forefinger and thumb.

Her fingers still hovering over the keyboard, she said, "And you came all the way from Washington DC to Colorado Springs to ask me?"

He took a step in. "It's an important question."

"About my mission report from P3X-M57?"

"Exactly." Another few steps and he was standing almost toe to boot with her.

"Okay." She half smiled and turned sideways, letting the hip that leaned against the desk take most of her weight. She crossed her arms in front of her, subconsciously putting more space between them. "Ask away."

"It's about this report," he waved the manila folder.

"So you've said."

"Yes."

A beat passed. And then another.

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Right," he mumbled. "The question."

"The question," she echoed. "You know, the important one about my repot you flew all the way from DC to ask me."

"If I ask you to go out to dinner with me, will you say yes?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Wasn't this supposed to be about my mission report?"

"It isn't."

The narrow stare she gave him held.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Sam, if I ask you out to dinner with me, will you say yes?"

"Maybe. You should try it."

"Okay." He looked her straight in the eyes, now not so narrow but more wide-eyed and disbelieving. "Sam, can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Did you rent a car when you got here?"

"Yes…"

"Then you could."

She was toying with him. He was never good with words. But he wasn't deterred. He was an actions guy. "Samantha, may I take you out to dinner this fine evening?"

This time she smiled at him. "You may."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'll be ready."

"In the car I rented."

"Eight it is."

They grinned at each other, toothy, wide, happy grins for a long, long moment.

"You came here under false pretense," she finally broke the silence.

"How do you figure?"

"You said you had an important question about my report."

"Folder's empty."

"False pretense."

"I waited for the statute of limitations to pass."

"Statute of limitations?"

"Customary 90 days."

"For what?"

"Between breaking off your engagement until I could ask you to dinner."

"It's 60 days. Not 90."

"My sources were wrong."

"Since when does Daniel know anything about relationships?"

"He's being denounced as my sources as we speak," he nodded once solemnly.

"It's sweet that you waited 90 days."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stared at each other for another long moment; resting from the quick thinking, fast banter. Or perhaps just sizing each other up. He might be an actions guy, but she was just as quick on her feet as he is. And she could use big words.

"So… What's the plan for tonight?" She asked eventually, the fact that she was always the one to break the silence not escaping her.

"Drinks at Muchismo's, Dinner at Alfredo's, carriage ride in the park with champagne. I drive you home, I walk you to your door, and I maybe give you a goodnight kiss. I go home."

"No carriage ride, it's so 80s."

"I'm hoping I don't have to wait three days to call you because we're not 16 anymore."

"No nightcap?"

"Carriage rides are so back in style."

"You don't have to wait three days," she grinned, "and no carriage ride."

"That's good that I don't have to wait three days, because I'll probably call you from the truck. Now what about that nightcap you mentioned?"

"After you kiss me goodnight, I'll ask you in for a nightcap."

"So no calling from the car?"

"You could. Afterwards."

"Will you let me kiss you again on this nightcap?"

"But we already kissed goodnight…" She had a mischievous glint in her eyes now.

"And yet, what is the purpose of the nightcap?" Two could play that game.

"What do your sources tell you?"

"My sources has been let go."

"You know what will solve the problem?"

"The problem that my source s was let go?"

"No."

"Oh. What?"

"If you kiss me goodnight during the nightcap."

"How does that solve my sources problem?"

"It doesn't."

"I completely understand." He nodded his head. He was not going to lose his footing in this conversation.

"Well, you know what; you could give me that goodnight kiss right in the middle of our date."

"I could."

"Or, maybe, because we're not 16, as you've so pointedly pointed out, you could give me that kiss when you pick me up."

"Not quite a goodnight kiss anymore."

"No, not quite."

"I'm going to want to give you a goodnight kiss anyway."

"Hopefully, by the time we get to the goodnight kiss you won't feel you have to let me know you want to kiss me again." She bit her lower lip.

"I see the light!" he exclaimed.

"In fact, I think you should get the whole awkwardness of that first goodbye kiss out of the way right now."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you," he said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer into his body, his lips descending on hers in the softest, sweetest kiss. With the slight pressure of his lips he parted hers and his tongue snaked out to meet and tangle with hers.

When he finally pulled back, she was breathless and dazed, none of that quick-thinking flirtatious auto responses were bubbling up now.

Letting go of her waist, he took a step back as he caught his own breath.

She stared at him, a slow, sexy smile spreading on her lips, a lone forefinger moving up to touch her lips.

"Goodbye, Sam," he said, thus making this their first goodbye first kiss. He gave her a small wave before turning around and crossing her lab in a short stride. When he got to the door he turned on his heel. "I'll see you tonight," he added, then turned again and was gone.

Words were never his strong suit.

He was more of an actions guy.

The end

* * *

><p>Woah I haven't posted in so long, ff net changed lol!<p> 


End file.
